ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Repossession
is the 22nd episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on December 2nd, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1514 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Repossession" Synopsis Fukuide Kei has contacted AIB Headquarters demanding they return his monster capsules. He also demands that Riku make the exchange. Can they really risk letting the villainous alien get his hand on such powerful weapons? Plot One day, AIB visits Riku and his friends in the secret base, where the gang learns of an ominous message that was sent to them by Kei Fukuide. Kei has kidnapped Isikari Arie and demands that Riku and AIB hand over the monster capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel, otherwise he will murder his accomplice. Knowing that Kei is planning to do something sinister, but not willing to let his hostage be murdered, Riku accepts his demands, with Laiha watching his back to make sure that nothing happens. Fearing for Riku's life as well, Moa and Zena find and apprehend Leito as well, planning to make use of Ultraman Zero's services as well. Meeting up with Kei at an abandoned building, Kei reveals Arie, tied up and hanging dangerously over a metal tower. Once again demanding his needs be met, Kei orders Riku to give him the Capsules. As he does so, Kei mockingly tells Riku and while both of them were chosen by Belial to carry out his orders, he himself has been chosen by Belial to finish what the evil Ultra started. However, just as Riku is about to hand over the briefcase with the capsules, Zena and Zero (as Leito) ambush Kei and engage the crazed Alien Sturm in battle. During which, Leito manages to rescue Arie from falling to her death after Kei attempts to kill her during the ambush. As the gang attempts to flee (save for Zena, who continues battling Kei) Laiha tries to assist him, and the two double-team the Alien Sturm. Realizing that AIB is getting away with the capsules, Kei takes matters into his own hands and using his Riser, Kei takes out two more Monster Capsules, this time of King Joe and Galactron. Fusing with them, Kei transforms into a new Fusion Beast named King Galactron! Riku and Leito quickly respond by turning into Ultramen Geed and Zero and together, both Ultras manage to hold off the Fusion Beast from targeting AIB. However during their scuffle, both ultras notice that Kei's strength is more above average than normal, as King Galactron gradually manages to overpower them during their file. Despite the power boost though, the Ultras refuse to give up and both of them switch into their more powerful forms: Royal Mega-Master and Beyond. Despite some initial struggling against the Robot Fusion Beast's strength, both Ultras manage to power through, and after Geed Royal Mega-Master weakens it with Zoffy's 87 Flasher attack, King Galactron is ultimately destroyed by Zero Beyond's Twin Giga Break attack. Although the Ultras are victorious, the weakened Kei is confronted by none other than Arie herself! (During the Ultras' battle with King Galactron, AIB's car had crashed when the robot fusion beast attempted to destroy it. With Arie still inside, she stole the briefcase with the Capsules in them while Moa was unconscious.) Revealing that the entire ordeal was a setup to get the team to present them with the capsules, Arie shows her true colors when she sadistically states that she wishes to watch the Earth be destroyed by again by Kei's side. Suddenly, Kei impales Arie with an energy blade, murdering Arie now that she has outlived her usefulness. The Alien Sturm then reiterates his earlier message towards Riku: Both of them were chosen by Belial to carry out his orders, but only one of them will finish what the evil Ultra started. With the capsules in his possession, Kei teleports away, leaving AIB wracked with guilt and sorrow, having been pawns in Kei's twisted plot after all, and with Arie being sacrificed for it. As the gang is lamenting back at the Secret Base, Leito brings up something even more mysterious... Kei didn't use the Monster Capsules to his advantage, which now makes the gang fearful for what is about to come. Even more mysterious, which lamenting to himself after Kei's words, Riku suddenly hears a mysterious voice calling out to him... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *Despite being stabbed by Kei's energy blade, Arie shows no wound from where she was struck whatsoever. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes